Chocola
Chocola is Vanilla's twin sister, and together they make up the youngest catgirls in the Minaduki family. The pair of them were found as strays on the side of the road by the Minaduki's. A few days after being adopted, they developed crippling illnesses due to refusing to eat, but recovered after being taken to a clinic - Chocola fell in love with Kashou at this point as he stayed and comforted them when they were sick and unable to move. When they learn about Kashou's plan to move away from the household, she and Vanilla stow away themselves in two boxes that were mailed to the shop so that they can reunite with him, much to Kashou's dismay. Thus, setting the motion of the events of Vol.1. Her cat breed is not mentioned. Appearance Chocola has long brunette hair in two pigtails with two small ribbons a top her head, matching her red and white dress, with stockings and pink shoes, brighter than the other colors she wears. She receives a silver colored Bell although it is not mentioned what corresponding rank or status comes with the color a catgirl obtains after taking her bell exam. Personality Chocola is a cheerful and energetic catgirl as Kashou himself describes her, 'happy-go-lucky'. She doesn't usually get upset, and even when she does, she often swings back to being as cheery as usual, though occasionally she can be genuinely sad about something. She is curious, and has a childlike outlook on things, which is fitting as she and Vanilla are mentioned to be only 9 months old in human terms. Background Early life Chocola, together with her twin Vanilla, was found by Kashou and Shigure abandoned at the side of the road, still very young and unable to speak yet. The two Minazukis decided to adopt and bring them home. At first, she and Vanilla were scared due to the fact that they were surrounded by unfamiliar faces. They were unable to eat and a few days later, reached a point that they'd only drink some water and still, haven't touched their food. Due to the combination of malnourishment and cold weather, they both developed crippling illness and this drastically weakened their bodies. In addition, they were in so much pain and unable to move at all. But during all this, Kashou was by their side, comforting them thus this made Chocola start to develop an attraction and affection for him. When morning finally arrived, Kashou brought them to the hospital and never left their company. Because of this, it developed their trust towards others and made them more acquainted with the rest of the Minazuki household. They eventually recovered and since then, Chocola started "loving" his master, Kashou. Nekopara Vol. 0 Before the events of Nekopara Vol. 1, Chocola had always a close relationship with Kashou. She always looks forward to spend time with him. But just lately, Kashou hasn't been spending much time at the household. Just the sound of the front door makes her excited and enthusiastic about the fact that Kashou has finally returned.. Nekopara Vol. 1 Trivia * Chocola usually expresses herself in third person. * Chocola's name comes from the word, "chocolate." * Despite Kashou's claims that Shigure is also her master, Chocola still sees Kashou as her "true" master due to her very close attachment to him. * Chocola seems like a lolita, since she looks younger than her twin sister, Vanilla. * Chocola and Vanilla are the only nekos to have unidentified cat breeds. Category:Catgirl Category:Minazuki Family